Give Me!
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Si kecil Hyuuga dan Uchiha berebut wafer. Siapa yang menang?


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Au, Ooc.**

 **I don't take any profit.**

 **A/N**

 **Fanfic receh pertama saya.**

 **Semoga menghibur :)**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit si pemilik suara imut itu membujuk Sasuke agar diberi sedikit wafer terenak diseluruh Jepang. Wafer Hayati. Sayangnya kegigihan gadis cilik lima tahun itu berbuah nol. Wajah super imut yang ia buat-buat selalu berhasil menakhlukkan kegigihan ayahnya nyata ditolak dengan lima huruf. T-I-D-A-K.

"Tidak."

Benar kan, pria kecil itu keras kepala.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun," Hinata mengerucutkan bibir membuat raut wajah seolah ia siap meledakkan tangisan kapan saja. Sasuke melirik singkat tak tergerak sedikitpun, lantas kemudian kembali menonton kartun kelinci pengacau kota favoritnya, memakan sekotak wafer sendirian dengan santai tanpa dosa.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah diberi dua bungkus oleh mama Sasuke, tapi membandingkan miliknya dengan milik Sasuke tentu dua belum cukup.

Mengerti bahwa ia tak akan dipedulikan, Hinata pergi ke kamar Sasuke mengambil benda lembut putih nan lucu.

"Sasuke-kun!" kembali memanggil dengan penekanan, sementara yang dipanggil hanya menoleh malas.

Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi boneka domba favorit Sasuke. "Beri aku wafer!"

Sasuke terlonjak, "Mau diapakan Pampam?!"

"Kubawa pulang, akan kumandikan di lumpur!"

"Jangan coba-coba!" Sasuke berdiri siap merebut Pampam.

Hinata beringsut mundur. "Jangan mendekat!" diarahkannya boneka Sasuke pada ember berisi air bekas pel yang belum sempat dibereskan pembantu.

Sasuke tak berkutik, menatap bonekanya horror. Demi apapun air hitam bekas pel itu menjijikkan. Tapi kalau harus memberikan wafer ia juga berat melakukannya. Ayolah ini jatah camilan bulanan satu satunya sejak seminggu lalu mamanya memotong uang jajan. Pilihan berat bagi Sasuke.

Selang tiga menit keduanya saling menatap mengancam. Sasuke bertindak diluar harapan Hinata, kembali duduk menonton dengan tenang walau sebenarnya ia waswas. Tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak akan melakukannya.

"Bawa saja."

Hinata lunglai, hilang sudah semangatnya minta wafer. Tega sekali Sasuke padanya, bahkan ia tak peduli kalau Pampam benar-benar mandi lumpur. Dengan gontai Hinata mengembalikan Pampam di kamar Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sorak sorai bergembira dalam hati, Hinata mengambil tas sekolah yang tergeletak di sofa lantas pergi ke dapur dengan muram.

"Tante, Hinata mau pulang," pamitnya.

Mama Mikoto lekas menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayuran. "Cepat sekali, memangnya Hinata-chan sudah dijemput?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Hinata- chan mau pulang sendiri? Itu bahaya sayang."

"T-tapi Hinata tidak mau disini sama Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun jahat, Sasuke-kun pelit," rengeknya terbata-bata sambil sesekali mengusap air mata.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Hinata-chan mau, tante akan menelfon papa Hinata," mama Mikoto mengusap pipi dan kepala Hinata lembut penuh sayang. "Tapi, berhenti menangis ya, nanti cantiknya hilang loh."

Hinata menurut, mengusap sisa air mata, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lantas kemudian tersenyum.

"Pintar!" Hinata tersenyum makin lebar. "Nah, sekarang Hinata-chan buka lemari itu," tunjuk mama Sasuke pada lemari dibelakang Hinata. "Ambil wafernya berapapun yang Hinata-chan mau."

Hinata berbinar-binar. Anak kecil mana yang mendengarnya tidak senang bukan main. Itu sudah seperti impian kecil menjadi nyata.

"Sungguh?!"

Dan anggukan mantap dari wanita muda itu membuatnya melompat, berlari kecil untuk segera membuka lemari kecil yang dimaksud. Nampak tiga kotak wafer berwarna merah coklat berjejer rapi. Dibukanya satu kotak lantas diambilnya lima bungkus.

'Ambil wafernya berapapun Hinata-chan mau.'

Hinata tersenyum, matanya tersirat kilat nakal. Dikembalikannya lima bungkus wafer ke kotaknya. Urung mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Ah, tante Mikoto memang yang terbaik.

 **~oOo~**

"MAMAAAAAAA!"

Lengkingan anak laki-laki yang berasal dari dapur membuat hari libur yang tenang menjadi runyam. Bukan tanpa sebab Sasuke berteriak ala kerasukan. Pagi ini dia berniat menonton kartun dengan ditemani camilan favorit dan satu-satunya. Dan terkejut karena hanya ada satu kotak wafer yang berdiam manis disana.

Mama tercinta mendatangi Sasuke, menegur sepagi itu sudah membuat keributan tunggal.

"Kemana perginya dua kotak waferku, Ma?"

"Mama berikan pada Hinata-chan."

"...HINATAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan kediaman Uchiha tak mendapatkan kedamaiannya pagi itu.

 **~END~**


End file.
